The Kiss
by tootapanga 1
Summary: a strange artifact causes the SGC base to go wild and start kissing each other uncontrollably. ok maybe i was a little tired but its fun. please review
1. Chapter 1 strange happenings

Sam sat in her office studying the strange device,

it was a cylinder, made from Naquda, she'd picked up a small EM spike, when Teal'c had come in earlier, but besides that, it seemed to be dormant.

Apparently it had zapped the lutenant whom had found it, but it didn t appear to affect him apart from some raised synaptic activity, witch only lasted an hour or so, but Sam thought it was worth studying, seeing as it was found in the holy temple on P3K-186, a small deserted planet that seemed to be of roman appearance.

This cylinder seemed as if it should open, but Sam couldn t release it, there wasn t a button or leaver, it didn t respond to touch or electricity. I looked goa uld-ish but even with the Naquda in her system it didn t seem to respond.

It was getting late, she looked at her watch, 12:36pm. that s eight hours that she d been working on it, somehow it didn t seem that long, but now her eyes were growing heavy, and she finally dropped her hand in her arms, lazily waving the cylinder, not the kind of carelessness she would usually treat an artefact with, but it was probably to much of Vala s influence that inspired her neglecting attitude. Within moments she was asleep.

General O'Neal entered the room , leaning on the door frame, hands in his pocket, he smiled to himself, yes this was the Samantha carter he knew, always spending her free time playing with some strange alien thing, until all hours of the night. She looked so peaceful sleeping, although he chuckled at the slight snoring noise he heard.

Pulling out a rolled up chewy wrapper from his pocket, he casually threw it at Sam s face. She snorted as it hit her nose but she didn t move.  
He slowly wondered over to her and leant across the counter.

'saa-am' he whispered sing song into her ear.

Her grip on the cylinder object in her hand tightened but there seemed to be no other response.

'saamm' he tried again 'Sam, Sam Sammy? Sam!' frustration broke in his voice and he tapped her on the head with a pencil.

She snapped awake with a gasp and sat upright instantly.

'sir?' She questioned groggily

'yes, me, no, your not dreaming' he smiled word by word.

She chuckled and wiped her eyes,

'so what's this doo-hickey?' he asked cheerily

'oh um, its uh, hmm when did you get back?'

'just now, what s the?' he tried again gesturing towards the object in her hand.

'I don t know sir'

'what carter doesn't know? Feeling well?'

'no its, uhh inactive' By this time he had moved around her side of the bench,

'c'mon carter bedtime, got a big day tomorrow' he placed his arm on her shoulder.  
'yes sir.... no wait'

'no carter, your not doing that. bed means bed no'

'sir look' she held up the cylinder as a strange green glow now protruded out of it.

'Ahh, look it likes me' he smiled as he attempted to take it from her hands.

Suddenly they felt a small charge run up their arm simultaneously. and Sam pulled away dropping it on the bench.

'ouch!' Jack complained holding his hand,

carter was hurt too, not as vocally as he was but the small wince as she gripped her hand, told him whatever had happened to him happened to her as well.

'you alright carter?' he asked

'yes sir, you?'

'yeah well it hurts, but ..' he opened his hand to find a small but deep gash along his palm, Sam opened her hand to find a matching wound.

Sam watched as the generals face twisted and contorted between emotions, some she recognized and others she didn t.

Jack felt his stomach turning, and his pulse rise rapidly, Sam s unreadable expression, seemed to drive him insane, until he allowed the emotions playing on his face to commit themselves to action.

He leaned forward placing his good hand on her cheek before pulling her into his warm embrace, for a moment she stood still, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, she felt him nuzzle his face into her hair and she sighed, before pulling her face back, and locking her lips onto his.

'I missed you sir' she mumbled in between soft kisses

'I still miss you' he replied as he moved down her neck,

He rested his chin in her shoulder, and moaned contentedly. Running her fingers through his hair she felt some strange lightness in her body, he chuckled and moved back towards her lips.

'no Vala!, Its not about that, it s the morality of the why am I dignifying that with an answer' Daniel complained frustrated

'bu-ut dan-ie-l' she whined

'Vala have you packed yet?' he distracted her

'oh yes so Daniel, tell me, what items of clothing do I require to go fishing.?' she questioned

'I don t know Vala, but well be gone for a week so make sure you have ohh, three or four suitcases' he smiled teasingly.

'oh yes well I ve packed already, but I have some shoes I was hoping you could take'

They arrived at the entrance to Sam s office and stepping into it,

Daniel began 'so Sam you packed ye .t . uhh?' Daniel stammered as he caught her and jack in the middle of an intense kiss.

'Yeahp, looks like shes moving in already' Vala smiled widely as Daniel cleared his throat obviously, with no response from either Sam or jack.

'maybe we should close the door and walk away?' Vala tugged at Daniels arm.

'Vala you know they can be court marshalled right?' he pulled against her.

'so, as long as they having fun right now' she smiled now watching jack who had pushed Sam against the bench, oohh, is that blood? Vala pointed to Sam s neck as she bit her bottom lip.

Daniel decided it was time to break them up, he made his way around the bench and kindly pulled them apart.

'jack, Sam, what's goin on?' He questioned. folding his arms and rocking back on the balls of his feet.

Sam blushed as she looked at Daniel and fiddled with her sore hand

'uhh, hi Daniel' jacks voice broke nervously.

'watcha doin jack?' Daniel huffed

'hey I didn t start it' jack defended Sam looked nervously at him 'did I?' he questioned with uncertainty.  
'I-I don t know what happened' Sam shook her head. As Daniel picked up her hand to examine the wound. she began staring dreamily at jack again.

'what's this?' Vala questioned picking up the cylinder

'I don't know, but I bet its got something to do with these two' Daniel huffed.

'C'mon' he pulled Sam along and jack followed no more than half a step behind 'looks like another long night in the infirmary.'

'yay!' Jello Vala interjected.

Sam sat next to jack on the infirmary bed, practically on his lap, as cam walked in followed by Teal'c.

'ok, what s so important that we get dragged outta-woah!' colonel Mitchell chuckled at the sight of his two senior officers staring dreamily into one another's eyes, he laughed more heartedly as jack lifted Sam s hand to his lips.

'this is most unusual behaviour' Teal'c hummed, a small hint of a smile playing on his lips.

and yet it seems so right, hey muscles Vala announced dropping the artefact on a small portable table and bouncing on the bed alongside cam.  
Carolyn finally returned ready to stitch up general O Neal and colonel carters hands.

Small talk seemed to be dominating the room, until the question was raised, what was it that had changed their behaviour so quickly. Daniel eventually headed to the artefact, noticing the difference in it, since he'd seen it earlier that day.

Turning it over he noticed the inscriptions that weren t there before.

'To see the truth of the heart,  
a true gift from the gods.'

'well what's it say? Vala questioned as she seen Daniels brow furrow.  
uhh, to see the truth of the heart, A true gift from the gods...... But that doesn't, it doesn't its in ancient, on a...'

'it looks gou'ald-ish' Mitchell remarked

'I concur' Teal'c added.

'well it doesn't sound like a goa'uld thing, unless the truth in the heart is some evil massacre, but they don t really look deadly, unless they're going to grope each other to death' Vala sarcastically added nodding towards jack and Sam.

'ok well they'll be down soon' Carolyn prompted Mitchell and Vala of the bed moving it closer to the other bed she laid Sam down, as jack dropped his head on the bed he was on.

'the sedatives wont take too long' Carolyn added.

'sedatives?' Daniel questioned.

'they're blood works a little off, nothing to worry about, but their behaviour concerns me, perhaps with a good night sleep they ll return to normal.' she explained.

'aww, normal, that's no fun' Vala complained.

Before too long Sam and jack had drifted off to sleep, Daniel had disappeared to research, and Teal' c, Vala and Cameron had found their way to the mess hall in search for jello.

Carolyn stood alone watching over the two officers.  
They both seemed to be in a dream like state, a deep sleep, but their eyes flickered back and forward under their lids and every now and then they d thrash around a little, or mumble something incoherrant.


	2. Chapter 2 dearms

Jack leant over and gave her another one of those kisses, which seemed to go on forever and make the rest of the world insanely jealous. Before leaning into her and whispering something in her ear.

She bounced their new born daughter Kailee on her hip and laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Jack continued to cook the barbeque slopping extra beer on it every few moments, as Sam engaged Daniel in a conversation about his theory on the people from p3x-121.

'So what, they're Neanderthals' Sam asked in disbelief.

'Yeah, but with hi-tech buildings' Daniel smiled.

'Are they refugees' she suggested.

'Well that's what I thought at first'

'But?'

'But SG12 brought back a book about their history' he began

'And?'

'And, apparently they built it all themselves, and then digressed' he explained

'So what the goa'uld stunted their growth as a......'

'No no, it's some kind of sickness, transmitted through a plant'

'Plant really?' Sam questioned

'Yeah, kind of like the touched, but only when you eat it' he commented

'Can't we just take the plant away?' she suggested

'No they're addicted to it' he stated

'So what are we gonna do'

'Ween them of it slowly.'

'oh!' the understanding hit her.

Finally the meat was cooked and the conversation wasn't of any interest so jack went to find teal'c and his two year old son William.

Finally he found teal'c watching star trek reruns with William who was intently busy playing with the scar on tealcs stomach that was once his symbiote pouch.

When the three of them returned, jack laughed while Daniel was telling Sam about the latest mission vala had gone on with SG9 and the trouble she got the prince in, something to do with a pair of fishnet stockings and a compromising position, in front of half of the kingdom.

After finishing the meal, they sat with their wine and watched William chase big George the dog around the yard.

'Looks like you Danny-boy' jack laughed raising his beer in the direction of william

'Huh?' Daniel misunderstood

'When we first met, you ran something like that' jack clarifyed

'Did not' he defended himself

'Ahh, excuse me, on our first mission to Abydos' jack teased

'I did not run like that' Daniel bit back

'When you were chasing after that yak, camel thing you did' he insisted

After sometime Daniel and teal'c left, and jack began teling William a bed time storey, it was part 4 of the storeys he had begun, and it had something to do with a tribe of people called the Nox who had special powers to make themselves invisible. While Sam rocked kailee to sleep.

Finally Sam walked past and noticing jack had dosed of. She gently woke him and pointed him towards their room as she bent to give her sleeping William a kiss

Entering the room to find jack already curled up in bed, she climbed in along side of him.

'Enjoy yourself tonight?' he asked as she cuddled into his side

'Yes it was perfect' Sam noted

'Williams getting so big' he noted

'yeah he sure is.'

'He's got your beautiful eyes, they're so curious' he mentioned absentmindedly.

'Hmm' her tired sigh agreed with him.

'Oh, I gotta stay late at work tomorrow' he remembered

'Liking the desk job still?' Sam wondered

'I miss the field, but.....'

'But?'

'But I wouldn't miss this.. for the world' he squeezed her a little closer than usual.

'I love you sir.' She smiled

'I love you too dear' he agreed

'Goodnight'

' night' he whispered into her hair as he kissed her.

sjsjsjsjsjjsjsjjsjsjsjsjjsjsjsj

'So what's new darling?' vala asked popping herself upon the bench.

'Vala will you get off, I'm trying to work' daniels voice strained

'Oh don't be so up tight' she laughed

'Vala that could be dangerous,' he scolded her.

' oh c'mon Daniel,! it doesn't seem to be doing anything' she countered

'Look vala just give it to me' Daniel snatched the device and within seconds, they were cradling sore hands .

'See I told you it's dangerous' Daniel winced.

One of his long lingering looks devoured her completely and she revelled in the sudden attention.

'The only thing dangerous here is you, and how positively dangerously handsome you are right now.' She said rather seriously.

With that he took her into his arms, and meshed his lips against hers. she complied willingly, and within moments she was sure that if he kissed her any harder, their souls would be permanently mingled together forever.. inseparable.

==============Meanwhile==============

'So it's been almost a full day now, have you come up with anything?' Cam asked

'No, as far as I can tell they're dreaming, perhaps the same dream, because their heart rate rises and falls around the same time and their brainwaves match.' Carolyn explained.

'Have their minds been teleported somewhere? like Daniel and vala last year?' cam suggested

'No, we have instilled special jamming shields, so that, that can't happen unless we enter a code'

'Then what do you suggest?' he asked

'I don't know, I need more time' she hummed as she checked their vitals again

'O like, what... a day? a week?......huh?' two soldiers pushed both Daniel and vala locked in one another's arms into the room.

'Ok...look another pair' cam clapped his hands brightly.

'Hmm,' Carolyn looked disapprovingly at him

'sorry?' he almost questioned

'airman?' she gestured towards the men that delivered them.

'oh we found...rather heard them, in Daniels office, when we went to check that weird thing... that he was studying was flashing and they were like this' the first soldier replied

'what did you do with the deice? Carolyn questioned

'Left it on the bench ma'am' the first soldier promised

'I wasn't game to touch it' the second copied

'You did the right thing men' she praised them

'Thankyou' she dismissed them as she turned towards the new couple

Before long Carolyn had them restrained and sleeping in the beds alongside Sam and jack.

'Not looking good Carolyn' cam noted thoughtfully.

'I need information on that artefact. Do you think you could be helpful and get that organized for me.'

sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjjsjsjs

Jack was dimly aware as he awoke that something had changed he squeezed his arm around Sam before climbing out of bed. He dressed and headed for the door, it was only when he opened it that he realized that they weren't on earth anymore but now on some alien planet.

Oh well he'd had stranger dreams...... he waved as Daniel and vala strolled past hand in hand, and smiling to himself as Daniel kissed vala's forehead he had a thought.

Somehow he knew they'd been together for a while...but he didn't remember when

Come to think of it he couldn't remember when he married his wife, or when his children were born... just that it had happened

Perhaps this was another ice planet scenario he thought...maybe this was all an elaborate delusion.

He decided to go and wake Sam to talk about it

sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjjsjssjsjjsjsjsjsjsjjsjsjs

'Ok..So I have the strangest thing coming cam smiled'

'What is it?' carolyn asked

'Oh you're never going to gess..its so wierd' he looked to teal'c for enthusiasm

'Indeed' he nodded his head

'Cameron!' carolyn questioned.

'Ok do you want to know... one or two, first?'

'I believe the order does not matter' teal'c stated

'Ok ok, I'll give you weird thing one.' Cam smiled

'What?' Carolyn urged

'Dr lee found a instruction manual of sorts'

'And?'

Well apparently, when two people that are support to be together touch it at the same time they are ...

'Zapped teal'c offered

Yeah and then they're branded... some really big name that I don't....like .....umm' he stumbled

'As the belief on earth...soul mates' teal'c clarifyed

'Yeah' cam sighed

'Ok, so what can we do' carolyn asked

'Oh well, he hasn't finished the translation, but it apparently only zap's those who are suppose to belong together...' cameron explained explained

'Sorry?'

'It is not random, it chooses the people it influences' cam continued

'Interesting' she noted

'Ok wanna hear weird thing two' he smiled enthusiastically

'What is it?' she asked

'You got two air men being escorted up the hall' cam laughed

'Sorry?' she questioned

'Yes, Dr Lee dropped it, and they reached for it simultaneously, and they reached to rescue it and then when we arrived, we got two air men touching tonsils' cam laughed

'I am unfamiliar with that concept' teal'c added

'Believe me teal'c.. you're lucky to be ignorant of that one' cam shuddered

Just as Carolyn spoke the two men appeared, she organized them as she had done with the previous two couples


	3. Chapter 3  back to qauters and accident

'Anymore information?' Carolyn asked, as she sat at the table in the mess hall.

'Yeah, apparently there's a off switch' cam noted, over a mouthful of lasagne.

'Where?' she practically demanded

'Umm.. Dr. Lee hasn't....'

'Translated that part yet?' she finished with frustration.

'Uh, no' he admitted.

Attempting a change in conversation, Carolyn asked 'Where's teal'c'

'Um... tied up'

'Doing?' she pushed

Cam coughed nervously before finishing 'Lutenant colonel Ann Shaw'

'Sorry?' she asked in disbelief

'Yeah, they touched it' he smiled shyly.

'What! I was gone for less than two hours, didn't I order it to only be touched by Dr Lee?' she scolded

'Yeah... well he theorizes that, it can manipulate a situation so that people are drawn to touch it.' He explained

'Oh' she smiled glumly

'Well that makes six couples, so far right?' she concluded

'Yes' he agreed

'Well I think if it's not sorted by tomorrow we return it, it's too dangerous' she decided.

'prerhaps' he nodded, stuffing more lasagne in his mouth.

'It's more dangerous than it appears' she noted

'I don't doubt that.'

sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsj

'Their health is deteriorating' she explained worriedly

'How fast?' cam asked

'Very slowly.. but enough to have me concerned' she said as she finished checking vitals

'All of them?' he inquired

'General O'Neill and colonel carter. Although vala is starting to deteriorate slowly too I think I takes a certain amount of time after they touch it to be affected.' She theorized

'I'll go see how Dr. Lee's coming along' he decided

sjsjsjsjsjsjjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjjsjsjs

'Ok we have the off switch' cam announced as he sauntered into the room.

'We do?' Carolyn smiled brightly

'Well.. kind of' cam admitted glumly, but quickly contorting his face into a smile again

'Sorry?' Carolyn clarified

'We have the cure, at least' he explained

'Which is?' she questioned

'Ummm...' he shifted uncomfortably

'Well' she pushed

'Each affected couple, is charged with these micro bots that are forcing them together' he began

'Ok, so what do we do?' she followed easily so far

'Ok so, because we're keeping them separate, they're becoming unwell' he explained

'You said there was a cure?' she questioned worriedly.

'Umm yeah.' He coughed nerviously

'Well, what is it?' she continued to push

'They need to come together, to have it balanced back out again' he stated gesturing with his hands.

'Come together?' she criticized

'Um, well, the actual word on the inscription is mate' he winced

'Mate?' she repeated almost with a sarcastic undertone

'Well mate lustfully, or make love..... in English' he shifted again and avoided eye contact.

'What?' she exclaimed

'That's what it says' he nodded

'I can't allow them to do that' she admonished him

'You have to' he insisted

'And what if they don't?' she questioned

'They slowly.... die' he commented

'They what?' she exclaimed with a little anger

'It's from some goa'uld.... aka cupid' he added

'Cupid?' she criticized

'Well apparently the ancients ascended this goa'uld' he began

'They ascended a goa'uld?' she repeated in disbelief

'Before they brought in the no help in ascending people rule' he nodded

'Ok..' she nodded so far following him.

'And he created this to help the humans populate the planet more quickly.' He nodded

'Interesting' she thought aloud

'So....'

'So?' she questioned

'We need your signature to allow them to... uhh...' he coughed and waved the paper around.

She gave him a puzzled look

'Woo-hoo' he smiled shyly

'woo-hoo?' she raised her brow

'Yeah' he chuckled

'look isn't there some other way we can?'

He shook his head

'what about some sort of EP pulse to neutralize them or....'

'Dr. Lee's been running all sorts of tests and this is the only solution he can find' cam explained calmly.

Hours later with no change in their conditions Dr. Lam, had hesitantly signed the papers, and each couple were assigned quarters.

sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjjsjsjsjsjsjs

Jack had begun coming out of his dream and slowly he became aware of his surroundings before he saw Sam...Suddenly the world went black again all but her face, as he made his way to her..... his eyes fixed on her lips...

She slowly began to move and he pounced instantly awakening her only for her to be intoxicated with all that was him.

sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjjsjs

'How long should we give them?' Carolyn questioned

'The texts say, they will return to their normal behaviour' Dr. Lee answered

'So a gestumate?' Carolyn questioned

'The will appear when they're ready, or so I've been lead to believe' he nodded

'Ok, I trust your judgment.' She smiled as he turned and walked out of the room

'Would you like to accompany me to lunch?' cam asked brightly

'Ok,' she smiled

' you know what else I'd like your company for?' he pushed

'What's that?' she chuckled

'Moving that strange artefact' he pinched her bottom

She smiled before leaning into him rather out of character, With a evil grin whispering

'I don't think we need the device at all'

He smiled as they made their way down the passage 'not at work dear' he laughed

'you started it honey' she reminded him

sjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjsjjssj

Sam awoke with a splitting headache. She squeezed her eyes shut before reopening them.

Oh that made it better, seeing jacks face. She moved a little the friction of his chest hair on her arm tickling her.

'Jack..Jack baby' she smiled

'Hmm' he moaned instantly wincing

'Ouch my head' he complained

'You to?' she asked sympathetically.

'Sam?' he questioned 'I didn't remember you coming hom.... oh yeah' he nodded realizing there were allot of things he'd been forgetting lately and perhaps this was just one of them. And then again he remembered the sex...the great sex.

'You're amazing my jack' she commented, her voice lazy and husky

'You're not too bad yourself...' he grinned squeezing her

They laid in ignorant bliss for a moment before a thought crossed Sam's mind... *where were the kids?...why were they on base?..*

Jack was thinking too

*Remembering conversations some zap, and raging hormones*

'the artefact' Sam concluded aloud

'This isn't real' he questioned

'No I think... this is' she corrected

'Were not married anymore' he asked disappointedly

'you're not...are my commanding officer' she leaned away stealing the sheets a little.

More and more information filtered through their brain before jack noticed a letter addressed to the two of them on the bedside table.

He reached for it and read aloud.

It explained the situation and the reason for them awakening naked with the word probably scribbled in... it was cams writing, and that they were to come out when they were done and in position of their faculties.

They stared at each other for a long moment

'Wow' Sam huffed

'Yeah wow' he laughed nerviously

'Are you.... in control again? ' she asked

'Yes... you?'

'I think so' she nodded

He smiled evily 'Suppose you weren't'?

'Hm-hmm' she cleared her throat with a look of question upon her face

'I feel a little crazy still...although I've always been crazy for you' he laughed, his eyes heavy with passion.

'Did you call me.... your jack... before?' he asked as he slowly moved towards her

'Uhh , I think so' she nodded, memorized in his dark eyes

'I like it' he noted, placing his hand on her hip.

'Jack we can't' she pushed him back a little.

'On the contrary, we have a doctor's letter saying we can, this once.' He reminded her

'Really..... My jack' it came out as a growl

'Now that's hot' he chuckled, the vibration of his chest on her hand sent shivers through her.

And so when he leaned in to kiss her, she willingly allowed it.

Their body's tumbled and meshed in some strange lovers battle, until finally he slumped against her and sighed

'Sam'

'mmm?' she answered

'I had a dream while we were...'

'Me too' she admitted

'We had children' he told her

'Really?' she questioned, not hiding the disbelief in her voice.

'Yeah, two of them' he added

'William and kailee?' she asked

'Yeah, you dreamt it too?' he questioned

'I think it's the best dream I've ever had' she nodded

'Do you think...' he propped himself up on his shoulders and looked intently into her huge blue eyes. 'do you think... we really could have that?' he asked

'Could you handle the desk job?' she questioned

'Yeah, yeah.. I think so' he nodded thoughtfully

'You wouldn't miss all this?' she waved her arms, restricted by his body in the general direction that she thought the Stargate was located.

'Like I said before, I wouldn't miss this' his eyes glazed over her before kissing her again 'not for the entire universe.

'Well I think it could be arranged' she teased

'Ya think?' he smiled brightly

'Defiantly' she almost laughed

'Sam?' he asked nuzzling his face somewhere near her ear.

'Yes? My jack?' she giggled

'I love you' he admitted

'I love you too' she smiled as he kissed her again.

-------------------------6 hours later----------------------

All couples, 7 in total had been briefed, apologized to, and had their clean bill of health returned.

With Daniel being asked to escort SG9 and the artefact through the gate at 1400 hours. It was currently 1320 hours.

He walked briskly toward Dr. Lee's office to retrieve the apparently harmless- as long as only one person touched it artefact..-when vala caught him in the hall.

'Daniel?' she called brightly

'Not now' he huffed, still annoyed at allowing himself to take her so primitively.

'Is that any way to treat the lady that you just had intercourse with?' she admonished him.

Damn it she was right, but he was to embarrassed to even look at her right now. 'Vala i have to..'

'I know, I know, get the artefact' she complained

'Well if you know that, then you shouldn't you be as far away from me as possible' he argued

'Because I'm your only risk?' she asked

'Yes' he admitted as he continued walking

She smiled and bounced along beside him. 'Because I'm your soul mate?' she asked

'Yes'

' and because we work on the same team, and our relationship is forbidden?' she continued

'Yes' frustration strained his voice.

'Only for now?' she asked

'Yes' there was slight amusment in his voice now

'So there might be an us... in the future?' she giggled as she followed him still

He paused for a moment 'yes' his eyes were smiling as he kept his pace.

'Daniel I had a dream while I was unconscious' she explained suddenly seriouse

'Yess?' he was curious

'Did you?'

'Yeah' he nodded

'We were married' she added brightly

'u-huh' he smiled internally

'And so were Sam and jack' she smiled

'Yeah?' he asked. This was beginning to sound all too familiar.

'They had babies' she added, and with only a thoughtful look she continued.

'And we were pregnant' she added

'u-huh' he nodded

'Sam and jack had the same dream as each other' she noted

'Hmm' he made some sort of throaght noise that implied he was following her.

'Were we married in your dream? She asked

'Yes' he admitted

'Maybe it's a glimpse at our future, that's what Sam said' she decided

'It could be a possible scenario' he agreed

'Were you happy in that dream?' she asked, with a smile noting that his pace of annoyance had lessened considerably.

'Happier than I've ever imagined being' he smiled almost longingly at her

'Daniel?' she asked suddenly solemn

'Yes?' he spared her a sweeping glance

'Will you marry me... I mean not right now, but in the future?' she asked

They'd arrived at Dr. Lee's office and he'd passed just short of the door

He thought for a moment 'Perhaps' he admitted, unable to keep the endearing look from his face

'Good' she nodded brightly

'You know you're excellent in bed' she added

'Vala!' he scolded her.

'What? It's the truth!' she argued

'Were here' he waved towards the door, almost annoyed again

'I know' she laughed

'Vala you should be....'

'I know, across the other side of base' she rolled her eyes

'So why aren't you?' he questioned

'Well I thought I could help you with the artefact?' she bounced slightly

'Vala!'

'Just as a preview to our lives?' she suggested

'Vala!' he whined

'Daniel?' she practically begged

'We had a...preview' he noted

'Can we have another?' she asked her voice reeking with anticipation.

'No!' his annoyance was back in full

'Ok darling, you'll be sorry about this later' she smiled as she turned to walk down the hall

Daniel trudged in picking up the artefact and headed to retrace his steps to the control room where a box was waiting for the strange object.

He stepped out the door. Into the arms of...

'Vala!' he yelled, angry that he didn't realize her plan.

'Opps, sorry darling' she smiled brightly as she placed her hand alongside his, watching his eyes turn from pure frustration into long awaited lust.....again.


End file.
